Be Forever FBSN : Special Comeback
by FBSN
Summary: Karena dalam setiap kisah, angin akan selalu menguatkan api yang melemah, dan bulan akan memantulkan cahaya matahari yang tengah sembunyi; seperti mereka yang akan berdiri bersisian lalu utuh sempurna. Sasuke & Naruto drabble collection from FBSN agents for our special comeback, enjoy! UPDATE DAILY. DON'T MISS IT! Special 9 by: Sabaku no Ghee. THE END. Thank you!
1. Aiai Gasa

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : charlottecauchemar'14**

**ID : ****1733740**

* * *

**Aiai Gasa**

Sasuke menggerutu pelan begitu matanya menangkap pemandangan tetes air turun beriringan di halaman sekolah. Hujan lagi. Boneka _teru teru bozu _yang dipasangnya di beranda kamar tidak berguna.

Sasuke benci hujan. Rambut yang sudah susah payah ia tata sepagian pasti berantakan.

Sambil memanyunkan bibir, bocah itu mengambil payung biru di dalam tas. Itachi yang menyuruhnya. Anikinya itu bilang hari ini pasti akan hujan.

Bahkan kakak laki-lakinya lebih hebat dari _teru teru bozu_.

Ia membuka payung itu kemudian berjalan dengan langkah lebar menyusuri halaman. Baru sampai di depan gerbang, sebuah suara nyaring memanggilnya, diiringi cipakan kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"_Teme_~ aku ikut sampai rumah, ya?"

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahu, tidak peduli. Toh, Naruto tidak membutuhkan jawabannya. Anak laki-laki itu seenaknya bernaung di bawah payung Sasuke dan berjalan di sampingnya.

Naruto tidak bisa berjalan dengan tenang. Langkahnya selalu disertai dengan loncatan dan pekikan kecil. Bibir mungilnya tidak berhenti bercerita tentang Iruka-sensei yang memberinya bintang di kelas, Tsunade-baachan yang hobi memberikan PR banyak kepadanya, dan payung oren kesayangannya yang patah gara-gara Sakura—anak perempuan itu memukul Naruto dengan payung karena berusaha kabur dari tugas piket.

Mata Sasuke memandang lurus ke depan, memperhatikan rintik hujan yang tidak menunjukkan tanda akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Meski sesekali, dari ujung matanya, ia melirik Naruto yang masih asyik mengoceh.

Naruto memang berisik, tapi Sasuke tidak pernah keberatan dengan hal itu.

Ah. Ia tidak ingin cepat sampai di rumah.

.

.

"Nah, sudah sampai!"

_Sial_. Memangnya 15 menit bisa berlalu secepat ini, ya?

Naruto menepuk-nepuk pundak Sasuke, pelan. "Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, _Teme_!"

Lagi-lagi, ia tidak menjawab karena Naruto keburu berlari menuju pintu rumah dan membukanya diiringi suara nyaring. "Aku pulang~"

Bahu Sasuke merosot.

.

—

.

Hal yang pertama dilakukan olehnya ketika masuk ke kamar adalah membuka jendela—sama sekali mengindahkan angin kencang dan tetes hujan yang menerpanya—kemudian menarik putus sebuah boneka _teru teru bozu _di beranda.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat sampah dan melempar boneka itu dengan pasti.

"Semoga besok hujan lagi."


	2. Cokelat

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : Mikazuki Chizuka**

**ID: ****1893352**

* * *

**Cokelat**

**.**

Naruto terbangun begitu saja saat mendengar suara bel tanda pulang sekolah telah usai. Sesekali ia mengerjapkan kelopak matanya sebelum safirnya kini terlihat jelas. Ia menolehkan kepala ke sembarang tempat, lantas mengernyit kala menyadari keadaan kelas sudah kosong. Yang tertangkap di retina matanya hanyalah sosok Sakura, Hinata dan Ino yang sedang berberes-beres diselingi obrolan terdengar asyik.

Setelah nyawa telah kembali ke raga sepenuhnya, Naruto segera membereskan semua yang ada di atas mejanya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

Ya ampun, tidak Naruto sangka pelajaran sejarah akan sangat membosankan seperti ini.

Ketika Naruto hendak beranjak dari kursinya, langkah Naruto terpaksa terhenti kala menemukan Sakura, Hinata dan Ino sudah berada di depannya, bahkan mengepungnya.

Tunggu, bukannya tadi mereka masih betah di bangku mereka dan bercengkrama?

Naruto hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan bingung.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu."

Ya, Sakura kini berkata padanya.

Naruto yang masih kebingungan kini malah mengernyitkan kening saking bingungnnya.

Tumben Sakura mengajaknya berbicara, padahal dulu saja saat ia berusaha mendekati gadis itu dengan suka, si gadis alias Sakura tampak ogah-ogahan menanggapinya. Apa kepalanya terbentur?

Untuk menjawab rasa penasarannya, Naruto pun membalas,

"Apa yang ingin kau tanyakan, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka Cokelat?"

Naruto terbengong seketika.

Sasuke? Kenapa Sakura menanyakan perihal Sasuke kepadanya? Memangnya ia siapanya Sasuke?

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung pada Sasuke saja?" Naruto bertanya balik.

"Karena kau dekat dengan Sasuke. Jadi aku yakin kau pasti tahu alasannya," balas Sakura yakin.

Hah? Naruto? Sasuke? Dekat? Dari Hongkong?

Urgh… baiklah, mereka memang dekat. Tapi bukan dekat dalam hal yang baik, melainkan hal yang kurang dipahami untuk disimpulkan menjadi "dekat".

Awal mula "kedekatan" mereka memang berasal dari nasib yang mempertemukan mereka di salah satu kamar asrama. Dengan kata lain, selama tiga tahun menempuh pembelajaran di Akademi Konoha ini, mereka akan terus berdampingan dalam hal pembagian tempat tidur.

Entah mengapa, dari awal pertemuan mereka, baik Naruto maupun Sasuke saling mengeluarkan aura tidak mengenakkan. Dari pihak Naruto sendiri, ia tidak suka dengan sikap Sasuke yang kurang ramah dan terkesan angkuh, sedangkan dari pihak Sasuke, ia menganggap Naruto itu makhluk berisik dan pengganggu suasana.

Oleh karena itulah, mereka sering bertengkar. Tanpa sebabpun mereka juga sempat-sempatnya melemparkan ejekkan atau sindiran satu sama lain, bahkan sampai diakhiri baku hantam pun pernah terjadi pula.

Namun entah mengapa, seiring berjalannya waktu, Naruto akui memang kepribadian Sasuke tidak seburuk yang Naruto kira di awal. Buktinya, saat Naruto merasa kehilangan lantaran kucing kesayangannya mati, Sasuke mau menghiburnya dengan cara apapun meski tidak terlalu berhasil. Setidaknya, Uchiha satu itu sudah punya niat baik.

Tapi tetap saja, sisi menyebalkan Sasuke selalu ada. Tak pernah lelah mereka saling beradu entah apapun itu, dimanapun dan kapanpun.

Naruto benar-benar tak habis dari sisi mana mereka dikatakan dekat. Bahkan hubungan mereka layaknya katak dengan ular.

"Apakah kau sebegitu ingin tahu mengapa aku tidak suka Cokelat, Haruno?"

Baik Sakura maupun tiga manusia lain termasuk Naruto langsung memusatkan perhatian mereka ke asal suara. Di sana, tepatnya di pintu kelas, terdapat sosok Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sembari menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan dada.

Lantas Sakura langsung terdiam sambil menundukkan kepala; berusaha menyembunyikan wajah bersemunya lantaran merasa malu akan keingintahuannya yang diketahui tanpa sengaja oleh Sasuke.

Naruto hanya mendengus. Ia kira Sasuke sudah kembali ke asrama tanpa menunggu bel pulang sekolah opicng. Tapi dalam kenyataannya Sasuke malah kembali ke kelas setelahnya. Ah, mungkin hendak mengambil tasnya. Kebetulan sekali Naruto menemukan fakta itu saat membuang muka untuk menghindari kehadiran Sasuke, karena memang benar-benar tas Sasuke masih tergeletak di atas bangkunya.

Tak ingin membuang waktu, lantas Sasuke mengayunkan kedua kakinya menuju bangkunya, tampak tidak terlalu mempedulikan reaksi yang timbul dari orang-orang di sekitarnya. Usai mengambil tasnya, Sasuke segera melangkahkan kaki kembali hendak keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Akan tetapi, sebelum sosoknya tertelan di balik daun pintu, Sasuke sempat menghentikan langkahnya.

Dalam posisi membelakangi, Sasuke berucap,

"Jika Haruno sebegitu ingin tahu kenapa aku tidak suka Cokelat, tidak perlu bertanya pada si _Dobe_, aku akan memberitahu alasannya sekarang juga jika kau masih berminat."

Langsung saja Sakura mendongakkan kepalanya. Dengan semangat tinggi Sakura kembali mendengdangkan pertanyaannya yang sama seperti tadi, meski dengan obyek yang berbeda.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak suka Cokelat?"

Hening untuk jeda sejenak. Naruto yang sebenarnya juga penasaran pun mau tak mau harus rela menunggu sampai Sasuke menjawabnya. Ah, bahkan Naruto tidak sadar dirinya juga memperhatikan Sasuke sampai sebegitunya.

"Aku tidak suka Cokelat karena…,"

Sasuke lagi-lagi memberi jeda. Sungguh berhasil membuat empat murid tingkat dua di Akademi Konoha yang setara dengan SMA itu saling berlomba mengernyitkan kening saking penasarannya.

Ah sebenarnya apa sih maunya ayam jejadian satu ini?

Sasuke tiba-tiba agak terkekeh sebelum berkata,

"…karena Cokelat tidak akan semanis Naruto ketika di ranjang."

Lantas Sasuke langsung mengambil langkah seribu sebelum tas Naruto melayang ke arahnya. Benar saja, satu detik setelah Sasuke menghilang dari sana, tas Naruto benar-benar menabrak daun pintu kelas mereka.

"_KUSO TEME!" _

Naruto pun mengumpat dengan kekuatan penuh sebelum berlari menyusul Sasuke untuk memberi sang Uchiha pelajaran.

Tiga gadis yang tersisa?

Secara otomatis tubuh mereka membeku dan speechless. Mungkin mereka sangat syok saking tidak menyangka Sasuke akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu.

Ah, apa ini cara Sasuke memulai pertengkaran baru? Atau cara menghibur Sasuke yang dimaksudkan Naruto tadi?

Entahlah, hanya mereka berdua yang tahu rahasia kecil di antara mereka.

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Please review :)**_


	3. Grenade

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : Denayaira**

**ID: 1760476**

**.**

_**Grenade/Granat.**_

**.**

"Sasuke, kau itu seperti granat." Naruto tiba-tiba berceletuk siang itu.

Bacaan Sasuke terhenti.

Pantulan cahaya matahari membuat matanya menyipit sedikit, saat ia menarik turun bukunya dan menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata biru milik Naruto yang biasanya jernih namun kini terlihat agak kering, masih saja tetap terfokus pada monitor _PlayStation portable_ yang ia mainkan (Sasuke akan mengingatkan Naruto untuk memakai tetes mata, nanti, karena Sasuke tahu benar ia toh tak mungkin menghentikan Naruto dari permainannya).

Bunyi dentuman, ledakan bom, dan denting elektronik silih berganti terdengar dari lubang _speaker game_ yang Naruto geluti, menjadi pengisi heningnya atap sekolah yang mereka tempati, menggantikan balasan yang belum sempat Sasuke utarakan.

Naruto sudah keburu membuka mulutnya lagi.

"Orang bisa seenaknya melempar granat, tapi kalau _safety pin_-nya belum lepas, granat tak mungkin meledak." Jari-jari yang berkulit agak kecokelatan itu masih dengan lincah bergerak menekan tombol-tombol di PSP. "Sama dengan kau. Ada banyak masalah yang kau hadapi, tapi kau tetap tenang. Tidak banyak yang bisa membuatmu 'meledak', apalagi hancur."

Kali ini Sasuke mengatupkan bibirnya, menariknya tipis. Matanya menatap lurus pada warna abu-abu lantai beton yang melapisi atap. Angin musim semi yang sejuk berhembus, mengelus wajah Sasuke dan meniup rambut hitamnya. Agaknya mengurangi gerahnya suhu tengah hari, sekaligus menemani _sound effect_ milik _game_ Naruto, mengisi lagi kesunyian mereka.

Diam-diam Sasuke lalu menghela napas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya di dinding yang berada di belakang mereka, menutup pelan buku yang tengah ia baca setelah meletakkan pembatas. Pemuda Uchiha ini tahu bahwa melanjutkan bacaannya sekarang tak akan membantu.

Sasuke baru akan menggerakkan bibirnya lagi saat dering bel sekolah terdengar hampir di seluruh bangunan, menandakan berakhirnya waktu istirahat mereka.

Heh, ada apa dengan dirinya dan waktu yang tak tepat hari ini?

Sasuke mendengus sambil meraih kotak makan siangnya yang telah kosong. Ia bangkit berdiri dari posisinya yang tadi duduk bersila, menepuk-nepuk sedikit debu yang menempel di celananya.

_Masih ada lain waktu_, ia mengingatkan dirinya sendiri. Entah kapan, tapi pasti ada.

"Ayo," pemuda berambut hitam itu mengajak, kepada Naruto ia ulurkan tangan kanannya yang tidak sedang memegang buku maupun bungkusan bento.

Dengan agak menggerutu—_mungkin karena harus menghentikan permainannya terlalu cepat, mungkin juga karena enggan untuk masuk ke kelas matematika Kakashi-sensei setelah ini_—Naruto memungut plastik berisi kotak susu dan jus tomat milik mereka berdua yang telah kosong, lalu menggamit tangan itu dan membiarkan Sasuke menariknya berdiri. Namun, Sasuke tidak langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka, dan mulai berjalan ke arah pintu masuk dengan tangan mereka yang masih saling berkait.

_Hmph. Kau hanya tidak tahu._

Jemari Naruto terasa hangat, saat Sasuke menyelipkan jari-jarinya sendiri di sana, menggenggam dengan lebih erat.

_... Kalau aku granat, maka kaulah yang selama ini menjadi _safety pin_ itu._

**.**

* * *

_** A**_**/N: **

**Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diklarifikasi.**

**1. Fanfiksi ini adalah kumpulan drabbles (cerita singkat) seperti yang tertera pada summary. **

**2. Setiap drabbles tidak berkaitan satu sama lain. **

**3. Setiap chapter berisi satu drabble yang dibuat satu penulis. Jadi, berbeda-beda penulis setiap chapter (drabble). **

**4. Soal pairing ... sengaja kami tulis Naruto dulu baru Sasuke, secara alfabetis. Tapi sesungguhnya, kami sendiri tidak mempermasalahkan _"siapa top/seme"_ atau _"siapa bottom/uke"_. Bagi kami yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke itu sendiri, kebersamaan keduanya sungguh esensial dan berharga bagi kami, tidak peduli siapa _"atas"_ atau _"bawah"_. Bilamana Anda merasa di satu drabble si_ "siapa lebih dominan dari siapa"_, mungkin benar, mungkin juga tidak. Tidak usah pusingkan _pairing_, cukup nikmati keping-keping kisah kebersamaan mereka di fanfiksi kami. **

**_Bukankah yang terpenting adalah kebersamaan Naruto dan Sasuke?_ :) **

**Jadi, mohon nikmati apa adanya karya bersama kami ini. Terima kasih dan hormat kami untuk apresiasi kalian.**

_**.**_

_** Thanks for reading!**_

___**Please review. :)**_


	4. Names

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : ****grettama**

**ID : 1770697**

**.**

**Names**

**.**

"_Teme_, tolong kecapnya."

"Jangan jadi pemalas, _Dobe_."

"Hehe. Trims, _Teme_."

"Kau mengenakan celanaku lagi, _Dobe_?"

"Jangan asal tuduh, _Teme_!"

"Tapi benar 'kan, _Usuratonkachi_?"

"Er… dasar Brengsek. Benar sih. Masih ada di keranjang pakaian kotor."

"Kau harus janji untuk mencucinya, _Dobe_."

"Iya, iya, _Teme_! Bawel amat sih."

"_Dobe_, jangan monopoli bantalnya."

"Jangan dekat-dekat! Dasar _Teme_ mesum!"

Haruno Sakura memandang kedua temannya yang masih asik berseteru di depan televisi dari balik majalahnya yang sekarang hanya bertengger di depan wajahnya tanpa dibaca. Mata hijaunya bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri seperti saat sedang menonton pertandingan bulu tangkis.

"Ganti salurannya,_ Dobe_." —Sakura melirik ke kanan, ke arah Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ih, suka-suka aku dong mau nonton apa. Jangan egois, _Teme_." —Sakura ganti melirik ke kiri, ke arah Uzumaki Naruto.

"Pantas saja kau tetap bodoh kalau tontonanmu begini, _Usuratonkachi_." —kembali ke kanan.

"Aku kan menonton ini untuk hiburan, Brengsek!" —kembali ke kiri.

Sakura masih tetap mengawasi dari balik majalahnya.

"Eh,_ Teme_, menurutmu besok pagi enaknya kita sarapan apa?"

"Apapun asal tidak ramen,_ Dobe_. Kau harus jaga kesehatan perutmu."

"Hm, kalau begitu kau yang masak saja deh, _Teme_."

Sakura mengangkat alisnya. Ia sudah mengenal kedua sahabatnya ini sejak SMP. Mereka berdua begitu sering bertengkar sampai membuat Sakura stres sampai ketika di hari kelulusan SMP ia mendapati mereka berdua berciuman di bawah pohon sakura, ia benar-benar mengira kalau itu fatamorgana. Tapi kenyataannya tidak. Kedua sahabatnya itu memang resmi berpacaran setelah lulus SMP. Sakura luar biasa bahagia dengan kabar itu, merasa bahwa mungkin hari-hari stresnya karena mendengar adu mulut mereka berdua telah berakhir, tapi dugaannya salah.

Bahkan sampai saat ini, ketika mereka bertiga sudah dewasa dan memiliki pekerjaan masing-masing dan Sasuke dan Naruto sudah tinggal satu atap, cekcok mulut di antara mereka berdua tidak juga dapat dihindarkan. Namun karena Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengar pertengkaran mereka selama kurang lebih lima belas tahun, ia sepertinya sudah kebal. Selama mereka tidak saling mendiamkan lebih dari tiga hari saja, maka tak ada yang perlu Sakura khawatirkan.

Tetapi, ada satu hal lain yang membuat Sakura penasaran.

"_Dobe_, di saluran tiga ada band favoritmu tuh."

"Wah iya! Kita nonton itu saja ya, _Teme_."

_Itu _yang membuat Sakura penasaran. Cara mereka memanggil satu sama lain.

Sakura mengernyit, memutuskan untuk meletakkan majalahnya daripada tangannya merasa pegal karena harus terus memeganginya meski tidak dibaca.

"Hei," panggil Sakura, membuat Sasuke dan Naruto menoleh bersamaan dari layar televisi, "apa kalian pernah memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama asli kalian alih-alih nama julukan?"

Selama beberapa saat, mereka berdua hanya diam dan menatap Sakura. Kemudian…

"Kau ngomong apa sih, Sakura!" seru Naruto seraya melempar bantalnya ke arah Sakura dengan salah tingkah sementara Sasuke berdehem dan berpaling, menyembunyikan sedikit semu merah di wajah pucatnya.

Menghindari bantal Naruto, Sakura menyeringai lebar. _Tepat sasaran_.

"Habis, daritadi kalian hanya mengeluarkan panggilan macam _'teme', 'dobe', 'usuratonkachi'_ atau 'brengsek' dengan begitu kasualnya. Dan aku sendiri tidak punya ingatan tentang kalian yang saling panggil dengan nama asli. Seingatku, sejak SMP pun kalian sudah saling bersumpah-serapah begitu. Apa susahnya memanggil dengan nama asli? Sasuke, dan Naruto. Kan lebih enak didengar…," dalih Sakura, masih menyeringai.

Naruto dan Sasuke buka mulut, hendak membantah, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar.

Sakura memutuskan untuk terus menggoda mereka. "Cobalah sekali saja. Panggil nama satu sama lain dengan benar."

Naruto dan Sasuke saling berpandangan.

"Naru—"

"Sasu—"

Mereka berujar berbarengan, tapi sebelum mereka bisa menyelesaikan memanggil nama satu sama lain, wajah mereka sudah berubah menjadi merah padam sekaligus, bahkan tanpa melewati fase merah jambu.

Naruto langsung membungkuk dan bergelung, menghindari tatapan Sasuke dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang merah padam meskipun usahanya sia-sia karena sekarang telinga dan lehernya sudah merah juga.

Sasuke sendiri buru-buru berpaling, tak ingin memandang Naruto, sibuk berkonsentrasi pada titik tak kasat mata di atas televisi dan mengatur napasnya dengan harapan itu bisa membuat wajahnya kembali pucat alih-alih merah.

Sakura terbahak. "Oke, oke, maafkan aku. Aku hanya ingin tahu. Memberi orang terkasihnya panggilan sayang adalah sebuah kebebasan buat semua orang, tak terkecuali kalian. Bukan urusanku kalian mau memanggil satu sama lain dengan sebutan apa."

Sakura bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku pamit pulang. Kalian baik-baik ya. Sampai minggu depan," ujar Sakura, "Aku yang dapat giliran menraktir kalian minggu depan, jadi tenang saja," tambahnya seraya menutup pintu apartemen Naruto dan Sasuke di belakangnya, meninggalkan dua sejoli itu sendirian.

"Untung dia segera pulang," ucap Naruto seraya bangkit dari bergelungnya. Sasuke mengangguk menyetujui.

Sakura sendiri berjalan ringan meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya, sama sekali tak menyadari kalau dua pemuda yang ditinggalkannya sedang berkutat dengan libido masing-masing.

**.**

Naruto menyingkir dari Sasuke untuk memberi partnernya itu jarak. Mereka berdua berbaring berdampingan, terengah, bahkan sama sekali tidak merasa perlu menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh mereka yang terekspos.

"Kita harus berterimakasih pada Sakura," ujar Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Aku sama sekali tak menyangka mendengar namaku keluar dari mulutmu bisa berdampak sehebat ini."

Naruto terbahak. "Sama."

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

___**Please review :)**_


	5. Problem

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : Genseki Ryota**

**ID: ****1904366**

**.**

**Problem**

**.**

Usai mengemban tugas sebagai dokter di Rumah Sakit Konoha, awalnya Sakura ingin langsung pulang ke rumah kemudian berendam di ofuro demi merilekskan tubuhnya yang lelah.

Namun, ternyata Tuhan menunda niat Sakura tersebut.

Sebab dari tertundanya niat Sakura berasal dari sebuah Kedai Ramen yang terkenal di Konoha, ketika tanpa sengaja Sakura mendengar namanya disebut-sebut oleh beberapa orang yang berada di Kedai tersebut.

"Tentu saja Sakura _Nee-chan_ akan menikah dengan Naruto _Nii-chan_! Apa kau tidak sadar Sasuke_ Nii-chan_ terlihat tidak tertarik pada Sakura _Nee-chan_?"

Baiklah, Sakura yakin itu suara Konohamaru.

"Tapi Sakura _Nee-chan_ kan sukanya sama Sasuke _Nii-chan_! Lagipula setelah perang dunia ninja ketiga berakhir, aku lihat mereka semakin dekat!"

Oke, itu pasti suara Mugi.

"Kalau soal dekat, selama Sasuke _Nii-chan_ tersesat di jalan kehidupannya, Sakura Nee-chan juga dekat dengan Naruto Nii-chan!"

Terdengar suara Konohamaru agak meninggi.

"Pokoknya Sakura Nee-chan harus menikah dengan Sasuke Nii-chan! Titik!"

Mugi pun mulai berani membentak.

Hah, Sakura hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Sebenarnya, baik Konohamaru maupun Mugi mengatakan hal yang benar. Sakura kini memang dekat dengan Sasuke maupun Naruto. Kalau boleh mengakui sekali lagi, ia memang menyukai Sasuke. Hanya saja, sampai saat ini Sakura telah berhasil menelaah bagian-bagian hidupnya. Membagi mana yang didahulukan atau tidak.

Ya, pada kenyataannya Sakura sudah bersyukur dengan kembalinya Tim 7. Bagi Sakura, hal tersebut adalah harta paling berharga yang ia miliki saat ini. Sakura tidak berani merusak ikatan Tim 7 hanya gara-gara perasaannya yang masih labil.

Omong-omong tentang Konohamaru dan Mugi, sepertinya adu argumen mereka sudah mulai mengganggu suasana di Kedai Ramen milik paman Teuchi tersebut.

Yah, sepertinya kedua bocah itu perlu Sakura beri pelajaran sedikit.

Tanpa basa-basi, Sakura langsung mengganti jalur langkah kakinya memasuki Kedai Ramen tersebut. Di sana, ia menemukan Konohamaru dan Mugi sudah berdiri dari duduknya dan saling memelototi satu sama lain.

Sebelum pertengkaran lebih menghebohkan terjadi di antara mereka, dengan salah satu tangannya Sakura langsung menggebrak meja yang terletak di antara Konohamaru dan Mugi. Mau tidak mau perhatian kedua bocah tersebut teralihkan sepenuhnya pada pelaku penggebrakkan meja.

Mengetahui bila yang menggebrak meja adalah orang yang sedang mereka ributkan, Konohamaru dan Mugi hanya bisa tertawa terpaksa tanda salah tingkah.

Memanfaatkan keadaan tersebut, Sakura berucap,

"Kenapa masalah aku menikah dengan siapa sangat menarik perhatian kalian, hm?

Konohamaru dan Mugi hanya terdiam.

"Daripada bertengkar hanya gara-gara aku akan menikahi Sasuke atau Naruto, bagaimana jika mereka berdua saja yang menikah? Dengan senang hati aku akan mencarikan cincin pernikahan Sasuke dan Naruto."

Perkataan Sakura sukses membuat Konohamaru dan Mugi terdiam. Bedanya, mereka terdiam dengan tampang syok. Mungkin membayangkan kalau Sasuke dan Naruto benar-benar bersatu di altar pernikahan.

Sedangkan dari pihak Sakura, ia berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya dengan berjalan keluar dari Kedai Ramen tersebut, merasa tugasnya untuk membuat mereka terdiam sudah berhasil. Yah, meski melalui cara yang terbilang gila, tapi...

Problem solved, right?

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

___**Please review :)**_


	6. Proof

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : ruukiruina  
**

**ID: ****2263610**

**.**

**Proof**

**.**

"Baik, dimengerti. Saya akan segera menuju lokasi penyergapan. Siapkan unit 1 dan 2 di gerbang utara dan selatan, dan tempatkan unit milikmu dan Neji di gerbang timur dan barat. Malam ini kita akan menghabisi kelompok teroris itu."

"…"

"Jangan lakukan tindakan apapun sebelum saya tiba di lokasi kejadian. Beritahukan pada seluruh unit untuk tetap waspada."

"Work?"

"Hmm"

"Aah"

"Maaf, tapi ini emergency."

"Hheh, benar-benar pria yang sangat sibuk"

"Kau itu terlalu santai."

"Haha, tidak salah juga."

"Hm."

"Here, you forgot your weapon."

"Thanks."

"And this-"

_I've never liked your goodbye kisses._

"Bye bye"

.

"Kapten, kita sudah menutup seluruh area! Semua jalan keluar telah diblokir!"

"Bagus, tunggu tanda dariku, dan semua unit mulai bergerak."

"Baik!"

_The way you gently press your lips to mine, doesn't suite your words_

"Raven to all unit. This is your captain. On my mark-"

_It always _

"ATTACK!"

_It always felt like a last kiss_

_._

"Kerja bagus! Kita sudah meringkus mereka semua. Panggil truk patrol dan bawa mereka untuk pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Bawa pasukan yang terluka parah untuk pengobatan segera."

"Neji"

"Gaara"

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sejauh ini baik, tidak begitu banyak korban di pihak kita. Beberapa terkena luka sabitan dan tembakan, tapi tidak ada yang mengenai organ vital. Mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Sudah kau periksa?"

"Tentu saja."

"Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Tidak ada korban terluka ataupun tembakan."

"Oh."

"Bagaimana dengannya?"

"Sasuke?"

"Ya."

"Beberapa luka kecil dan sedikit pendarahan."

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Hilang."

"Lagi?"

"Hmm"

"Hhah, aku tak pernah mengerti kenapa dia selalu menghilang di akhir penyergapan seperti ini."

"Tentu saja kau tidak."

"Dan kau tahu?"

"Tentu saja. Alasan yang sangat konyol. Aku yakin kau akan berpikiran sama."

_._

_Everytime I survive a life and death situation_

_I go to see you_

_I don't care if it's foolish_

_As proof I'm alive_

"Welcome home, Sasuke."

_Kiss me again_

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

___**Please review :)**_


	7. Rumah

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : Natacchi**

**ID: 2030526**

**.**

**RUMAH**

**.**

Suatu malam yang sunyi di salah satu sudut Konoha yang terlupakan. Jauh dari hiruk-pikuk kota, Uzumaki Naruto menelusuri jalan setapak menuju ke pemukiman milik klan Uchiha dalam diam.

Naruto tidak tahu kenapa setiap malam ia mendapati kakinya melangkah ke tempat ini. Terkadang ia akan memaksa akal sehatnya untuk membawa pergi dirinya dari sini. Tetapi di lain hari, ia akan memantapkan langkahnya, lalu berjalan ke arah sebuah rumah tua milik seseorang yang selalu ada di setiap sudut pikirannya.

Rumah milik Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto menghela napas. Memori yang sering terulang di kepalanya kembali terputar begitu saja.

Sudah dua tahun berlalu sejak perang besar melawan Uchiha Madara usai. Naruto berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk pulang bersamanya ke Konoha. Namun Sasuke nyaris dihukum mati oleh para tetua jika saja Naruto tidak memohon kepada mereka untuk memaafkan segala dosa Sasuke.

Tsunade mengerti mengapa Naruto berusaha keras menyelamatkan Sasuke. Sang _Hokage _pun bersikeras membela pemuda Uchiha itu di hadapan para tetua Konoha. Setelah perdebatan panjang dan sengit, Sasuke diputuskan tidak akan dihukum mati. Tetapi ia dilarang keras keluar dari Konoha, dan ia tidak diperbolehkan mengikuti ujian _Chuunin _sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan. Oleh karena itu, hidup yang dijalani Sasuke sebagai _genin _hanya berkisar antara misi kelas bawah yang tak sebanding dengan kemampuannya.

Naruto masih ingat betapa lega hatinya saat mengetahui Sasuke tidak akan dihukum mati. Namun saat ia berniat untuk memprotes hukuman yang tidak masuk akal itu, Sasuke menahannya. Naruto tidak akan pernah melupakannya—karena saat itu, untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian lama, Sasuke tersenyum kecil dan berucap, "Tidak apa, Dobe. Sudah cukup."

Cengiran Naruto melebar kala teringat akan senyum Sasuke. Tanpa terasa, sang pemuda pirang itu kini telah berdiri di hadapan kediaman Uchiha Sasuke. Menarik napas dan menghembuskannya pelan, si _blonde_ pun menggeser pintu depan dan masuk ke dalam rumah.

Hati Naruto menghangat. Ia selalu suka bagaimana Sasuke tidak pernah mengunci pintu depan rumahnya setiap ia datang. Secuil harapan menggantung di benaknya, merasa kalau sebenarnya Sasuke selalu menanti kedatangannya di rumah ini.

"Oi, Teme! Kau di rumah?" seru Naruto ceria. Ia pun nyengir lebar saat mendapati Sasuke keluar dari salah satu kamar dan berjalan ke arahnya. "Hai, Teme," ia menyapa singkat.

"Jangan terlalu sering datang tanpa pemberitahuan," Sasuke menjawab sapaan Naruto acuh. "Kenapa kau selalu datang ke rumahku?"

Naruto bergegas masuk tanpa mengindahkan pertanyaan Sasuke. Si _blonde_ pun langsung berjalan ke arah dapur dengan riang. "Aku lapar, kau masak apa malam ini?"

Sang pemuda ber-iris biru langit itu tersenyum kecil saat merasakan Sasuke mengekorinya dalam diam. "Sepertinya aku meletakkan beberapa _cup ramen_ di sini ... aha!" Naruto berseru penuh suka cita saat menemukan sebuah _cup ramen_ yang ia letakkan beberapa hari lalu. Tanpa meminta izin terlebih dahulu, ia pun memasak air panas dan menyiapkan _cup ramen_-nya sambil bersenandung kecil.

Naruto bisa melihat dari sudut matanya saat Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik dirinya. Ia berusaha tidak peduli, meski jantungnya terus berdebar kencang tanpa alasan yang pasti.

"Apa yang kaulakukan?" Sasuke mulai membuka percakapan saat Naruto meletakkan _ramen cup_-nya di atas meja dengan riang.

"Aku? Aku sedang makan," Naruto menjawab dengan polos.

"Sebenarnya apa maumu?"

"Aku mau makan, Teme."

"Ck, bukan itu, Dobe. Kenapa kapasitas otakmu kecil sekali?"

Naruto menghentikan sumpit yang hampir menyuapi _ramen_ padanya saat mendengar ejekan Sasuke. Ia menggebrak meja dramatis, lalu berseru, "Kau ini kenapa _sih_, Teme?!"

"Hn."

"..." Naruto mengawasi setiap pergerakan Sasuke dalam diam. Pemuda itu menatapnya dengan intens. Naruto tahu arti tatapan yang meminta penjelasan itu. Menghela napas, si pirang pun bergumam, "Oke, bertanyalah dengan jelas."

"Kenapa kau sering datang ke rumahku?"

"... Kau mau jawaban serius atau bercanda?" Naruto balik bertanya santai. Jantungnya terus berdentum liar, namun ia nyengir saja saat Sasuke menatapnya sengit. "Serius," jawab si pemilik manik hitam singkat.

Naruto terdiam. Ia berusaha memikirkan jawaban yang tepat.

Sebenarnya Naruto juga tidak tahu kenapa ia mengunjungi Sasuke hampir setiap malam. Ia tidak punya alasan pasti. Ia hanya ... kesepian. Dan ia tahu benar bagaimana sakitnya saat rasa sepi itu menggerogoti hatinya.

_Lalu kenapa aku datang ke sini? _

…

_Karena aku tidak mau Sasuke merasakan sepi yang sama._

Sebuah jawaban sederhana tiba-tiba menyambar pikirannya begitu saja. Naruto menggaruk kepalanya salah tingkah. Ia sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi ... '_Ah, masa bodoh!_' teriaknya dalam hati. Si _blonde_ itu pun berdeham, "Yah, kau tahu ..." ia menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "aku hanya tidak ingin pulang ke rumahku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena ... yah ... aku hanya merasa sedikit kesepian dan aku ... kau tahu, ingat kalau kau juga hidup sendiri sepertiku, jadi ... argh, lupakan saja."

"Kenapa?"

"..."

"Oi, Dobe."

"Arrgh! Karena kupikir kau juga kesepian, Teme!"

Ya, akhirnya Naruto mengucapkannya. Sasuke ingin jawaban serius, 'kan?

"..."

"..."

Sunyi melingkupi suasana di dapur kediaman Uchiha. Naruto melirik Sasuke ragu. Ia tidak bisa menebak isi kepala pemuda bersurai hitam kelam itu.

"..."

"... Kau ... mau tinggal denganku?"

Naruto terkesiap, lalu segera menatap Sasuke takjub saat pertanyaan itu terlempar. Apa Sasuke baru saja ...

"Kau melamarku, Teme?"

Sebuah sumpit melayang ke arah dahi Naruto dan membenturnya keras.

"Ow!"

"Kalau tidak mau ya sudah! Dobe!"

Naruto menggosok-gosok dahinya yang baru saja dihantam oleh sebuah sumpit tak berdosa. Ia melirik Sasuke lagi, mencoba untuk memastikan sesuatu. Sang pemuda Uchiha tampak memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain dan terlihat jengah. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, meneliti setiap mili wajah tampan itu—dan samar-samar ia pun dapat melihat rona merah tipis yang merambat di pipi Sasuke.

Naruto tersenyum lebar. Tanpa ragu ia berlari ke arah Sasuke dan memeluknya dari belakang dengan penuh suka cita.

"Hei! Ap—"

"Aku pulang, Teme!"

"... Hn. Selamat datang, Dobe."

Naruto mengeratkan pelukannya pada diri Sasuke dan tersenyum selebar-lebarnya.

Mulai sekarang, akan ada seseorang yang setia menantinya di rumah. Akan ada seseorang yang membalas setiap ucapan 'aku pergi!' dan 'aku pulang!' yang biasanya hanya dibalas oleh kesunyian.

Mulai sekarang, ia tidak akan pernah merasa kesepian lagi, karena ada Sasuke yang akan selalu menjadi rumah tempatnya berpulang.

"Jadi begini ya, rasanya punya istri yang selalu setia menunggu di rumah …"

"Dobe!"

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

___**Please review :)**_


	8. Wasurenaide

**Disclaimer : ****Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. We don't own anything except our stories.**

**Author : Light of Leviathan**

**ID: ****1884744**

* * *

**.**

**Wasurenaide**

**.**

Itachi Uchiha mendecih. Sampai kapan orang idiot yang menyaingi terik matahari itu berhenti mengganggunya? Sudah sepertiga tahun, persistennya memicu emosi sampai limitasi. Akhirnya Itachi muak, ia memutar badan menghadap makhluk laknat tersebut, namun bersitatap dengan mata lazuardi yang disisipi lara, dan jeritan frustasi.

"Berhenti mempermainkanku, UCHIHA SASUKE _TEME_!"

.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke.

Sasuke. Di mana ia pernah mendengar nama itu—

"Sasuke!"

.

—kepalanya berdenyut menyakitkan.

"SASUKE!"

Keping-keping memori asing berhamburan. Berserakan. Menyakitkan.

"SASUKEEE!"

Uchiha Itachi jatuh pingsan.

* * *

Dia terdampar dalam dimensi memori yang tidak ia ketahui. Keping-keping kenangan menggenang, dari hulu masa lalu bermuara deras ke hilir masa kini, memenuhi dirinya. Menakutkan. Sayup-sayup suara membimbingnya pada secercah cahaya, ia meraihnya. Dan terbangun pada realita dengan mata terbuka.

"SASUKEEE!"

Orang asing itu menerjangnya.

Kepalanya berdenyut sakit setiap mendengar nama itu. Perih menikam hatinya.

"Ukh—" Ia menjambak rambutnya, memijat-miijat untuk mengurangi rasa sakit yang mendera kepala, "—diamlah."

Tatkala matanya telah terbiasa dengan cahaya dari saung tempat ia ditidurkan, ditemukannya mata biru terang memandangnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Hokage itu ekspetatif.

"Uchiha Itachi."

"Astaga—!"

"—diamlah!" Mata hitam menajam. Rasa sakit memalu-malu kepalanya. Dia mengerling si pirang yang dengan tolol malah berniat menjitak kepalanya.

"Aku mencarimu sekian lama setelah kau hilang—dan semua berpikir kau dibunuh Kaguya, tahu-tahu aku menemukanmu di pelosok Amegakure bawa-bawa cangkul dan benih tanaman. Sasuke Uchiha si penjahat dunia malah jadi petani sesudah aksi heroiknya?! Dan setiap kuhampiri kau terus saja kabur—"

"—kabur? Kau menggangguku."

"—Ya Tuhan, apa yang kaulakukan pada Sasuke—_ttebayo_?!" raung si pirang frustasi.

Ditelusurinya figur Hokage. Benar. Persis sekali seperti bayang-bayang kenangan asing yang menginvasi ruang memorinya.

"Kau … _Idiot … Baka … Ahou_—"

"—woy, Sasuke! Kenapa hanya panggilan menyebalkan yang kau—"

"—_Usuratonkachi_?"

Anggukkan kepala kuat-kuat.

Pemuda yang jadi pusat perhatian menegakkan duduknya. Ditatapnya lekat mata laksana langit yang selama amnesia selalu ia pandangi dengan kerinduan anomali. "Aku ini Uchiha Itachi—"

"_TEMEEEE!" _

Dia balas meninju kepalan tangan yang terarah padanya. Ekspresinya datar. "Dengarkan aku bicara."

"Kau itu Sasuke. Kau ingat aku, bahkan semua panggilan sialan itu, jadi—"

"Sssh." Dia meletakkan telunjuknya untuk membungkam bibir yang tak berhenti menyemburkan amarah padanya. "Dalam ingatan Sasuke Uchiha, aku lebih pintar darimu. Biar aku yang analisis apa yang terjadi."

"Maksudmu apa?" Dia duduk bersila, melipat kedua lengan di dada.

"Aku sudah ingat semua memori … Uchiha Sasuke." Pemuda berkulit terang itu menghela napas pendek. Tangannya sesekali menekan pelipis yang berkedut, menahan deraan sakit di kepala. "Semuanya. Kau. Kakashi-_Sensei_. Klan Uchiha. Itachi. Akatsuki. Konoha. Shinobi. Kejadian hari itu ketika Kaguya membuang kita ke jurang dunia dan hal yang terakhir kulakukan adalah mengonter dengan _rinnegan_ dari Hagoromo."

"…terus?"

"…tapi, itu Uchiha Sasuke." Ketika menyebut nama yang diucapkan si pirang, ia merasakan kepalanya kembali dihantam rasa sakit. "Itu bukan aku. Aku ini Uchiha Itachi. Meski sebenarnya Itachi adalah kakaknya Sasuke."

"Aku tidak mengerti. Jelaskan!" kesal Hokage.

Dia berdecak. "Bodoh seperti biasa." Ditahannya Hokage yang nyaris mengamuk untuk menendangnya. "Selama ini, aku hidup sebagai Itachi Uchiha. Ingatanku pun sebagai Itachi Uchiha. Orang-orang di sini mengenalku sebagai Uchiha Itachi. Saat tadi kau memanggil nama itu—" _Sasuke_. "—ingatanku sebagai Sasuke Uchiha kembali. Tapi…"

"Tapi … apa?"

"Aku tidak merasa bahwa aku adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Itu adalah orang lain. Asing."

"Itu kau, Brengsek! Benarkah amnesiamu separah ini, Sasuke—"

"—aku ingat. Ingat segalanya. Tapi, tidak ada perasaan bahwa itu adalah aku." Dia melarikan jari-jemari, menarik kuat-kuat surainya untuk mengurangi deru sakit di kepala. "Jika … ingatan Uchiha Sasuke menguasaiku … jika dia hidup lagi menguasaiku … apakah aku yang ini akan mati?"

"Kenapa mati? Kau bicara apa, Sasuke—"

"Aku yang _Itachi Uchiha_. Aku yang _ini_." Sasuke menatap datar Hokage yang kebingungan.

Hokage terhenyak melihat titik melankolia bergulir dari sudut manik malam.

"Apa aku akan hilang selamanya?"

"Kau Sasuke—"

"—bukan. Aku ini Itachi."

"Sasuke! Kau membenci Itachi! Lagipula Itachi itu kakakmu!"

"Itu Sasuke yang benci tapi menyayangi Itachi. Aku adalah Itachi Uchiha."

"Berapa kali aku harus bilang kau adalah Sasuke?!"

Mereka terus berdebat. Hokage terkini Konoha terus bersikeras. Petani yang dulu mantan buron dunia konstan bersikukuh. Tak ada yang mengalah apalagi menyerah. Silat fisik dilibatkan. Mereka lebih bisa saling memahami ketika kepalan tinju bertemu.

Tinju familiar merealisasi _rasengan_ kecil bertemu aliran dinamis _chidori_. Dimensi lain membuka seluk-beluk pemahaman baru yang menamparkan sebuah kenyataan.

Sasuke kini merasakan desperasi Hokage yang putus asa dan hampir gila sekian ratus hari mencarinya untuk pulang ke Konoha. Ketidakpercayaannya pada siapapun atas vonis yang dijatuhkan bahwa Sasuke Uchiha sudah mati.

Mungkin benar Sasuke Uchiha sudah mati, terbunuh oleh memori yang reras dilapuk waktu.

Sang Hokage itu kini mengerti ketakutan terdalam orang yang selama ini dicari. Kebingungannya karena tak mampu mengingat apapun dan terbangun di tempat asing, hidup sebagai persona baru, dengan nama terakhir yang tertinggal di benaknya: Uchiha Itachi. Hidup sebagai Itachi si petani berbakat yang menandang keajaiban berkebun di desa hujan tanpa sinar matahari. Tidak ada ninja, kekuatan, kegelapan, kengerian, seorang diri damai menghirup sepi.

Mungkin Sasuke sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Mungkin harapan sang Hokage agar Sasuke pulang dari dulu benar-benar mati.

Terengah-engah, kepulan napas menghela hujan yang merinai atap saung. Sasuke menindih Hokage yang menyendu ketika tangannya dipiting tak berdaya di atas kepala. Setelah sekian lama merindukan langit biru yang akhirnya Sasuke temukan di kanvas mata di hadapannya, ia tidak mengharapkan melihat pedih di sana tersepih.

Karena dalam memori Sasuke Uchiha, mata biru itu brilian, meradiasi hangat hingga mata hati dirinya yang nyaris mati.

"Kau ingat aku, Sasuke?" bisiknya pilu.

Disentuhkannya kening mereka. Berbagi napas perlahan. Mata hitam itu enigmatis, jari-jemari kapalan menaut genggaman tangan tan yang mendingin.

"Uzumaki … Naruto." Dan _Itachi_ memanggil nama yang bersemayam di lubuk hati Sasuke. _"Dobe." _

Naruto merengkuh entitas yang selalu dicarinya, selamanya hanya harus pulang padanya—tidak peduli tentang benci atau memori lagi.

Sasuke mencium sarat kerinduan pada bibir yang mengurva pelangi sendu bagi persona sesuram hujan miliknya. Akhirnya merasa benar-benar pulang.

.

"Jangan lupakan aku lagi, Sasuke."

_Lebih baik dibenci daripada dilupakan._

**.**

_**Thanks for reading!**_

___**Please review :)**_


	9. Yume

_"I don't look to the future any more. Only the past." – Uchiha Sasuke to Uzumaki Naruto, chapter 219, page 18_

.

(xXx)

.

_**Yume**_

_A __Naruto __Fanfiction by Sabaku no Ghee_

_Naruto__Masashi Kishimoto_

_Sasuke Uchiha x Uzumaki Naruto_

_T-rated untuk slight bromance, character death, hurt/comfort, alternative ending setelah Perang Dunia Ninja Keempat, dibuat untuk comeback FBSN (niatnya drabble, sumpah =w=)_

.

(xXx)

.

Sasuke Uchiha membuka matanya.

Perlahan, menghayati, mencoba menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang secara tiba-tiba menyorot ke wajahnya.

—_kerjap, kerjap_.

"Teme!"

Bahunya tersentak. Kepalanya tertoleh. Suara cempreng yang khas, dengan frekuensi tinggi pengganggu telinga, ditambah keceriaan luar biasa ini sudah jelas milik_nya_.

"…Dobe." bisiknya malas-malasan.

Benar. Uzumaki Naruto. Si ekor sembilan. Wadah siluman. Rekan satu tim merangkap rival—_entah sejak kapan_. Sasuke tidak salah lihat. Senyum lebar yang ada di hadapan mukanya memang milik Naruto yang ia tahu. Bola mata secerah mega di ujung pagi juga sudah jelas properti Naruto yang ia kenal baik. Dan, yah, tak akan ada orang lain yang mau mengenakan pakaian hitam-oranye semencolok itu selain partner berkelahinya. Sasuke tak akan pernah berhenti mempertanyakan selera pakaian pemuda hiperaktif dan idiot itu. Sangat jauh dari kata '_fashionable' _dan tak akan cocok dipadukan dengan jaket _chuunin_.

Iya, benar. Itu—_Uzumaki Naruto_, kok.

Yang ia tidak paham, kenapa dirinya terduduk di bangku panjang berbahan kayu, berhadapan dengan meja sederhana bermaterial sama, dengan uap beraroma kaldu dan sumpit bambu di tangan kanannya. Tenang, ia kembali menatap sepasang manik safir di hadapannya—

"Teme, cepat dimakan!" hardik Naruto. Suaranya sarat dengan nada kesal dan mendesak. Ekspresinya yang biasa iseng kini berubah menjadi berkerut-kerut, "Nanti ramen-nya dingin! Aku 'kan, sudah sengaja membawa uang lebih agar bisa mentraktirmu!"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Masih memelototi figur berkulit kuning kecoklatan itu dalam diam.

Tangannya bergerak lincah dan mengaduk-aduk isi mangkuk berbahan porselen tersebut. Ia hidup dalam-dalam wangi percampuran antara rempah dan _gyoza_ yang menyapu wajahnya. Lalu ia jepit helai-helai jajanan yang terkenal di Konoha tersebut dan menyesapnya perlahan. Sasuke dapat merasakan gurih dan pedas di lidahnya dengan sangat jelas. Sesuatu yang membuatnya meletakkan kembali instrumen makannya di tepian mangkuk. Menyadari bahwa setiap detail kejadian di sekitarnya begitu wajar. Begitu damai. Begitu _biasa_ sampai-sampai ia berpikir bahwa ada sesuatu yang sangat tidak beres.

Sasuke menghela napas. Senyuman Naruto di hadapannya terlalu menawan untuk bisa ia tolak. Namun—sesuatu membuatnya _terpaksa_ menanyakan hal ini.

"Siapa yang mati?"

Seperti yang Sasuke prediksi, kerutan muncul di dahi Naruto, "Hah?"

"Jangan pura-pura bodoh karena kamu _memang_ bodoh, Dobe." Sasuke mencibir.

"Apa sih, Teme!" bentak Naruto dengan nada merajuk, "Pertanyaanmu menyebalkan!"

"Aku serius." desis Sasuke, "Siapa yang mati?"

"Teme, aku tidak mengerti—" kata Naruto agak terbata.

"Kamu atau aku?" potong Sasuke cepat.

Cara sasuke mendebat membuat nyali Naruto menciut. Pemuda pirang itu mendengus lalu bersedekap. Pertahanan diri yang membuat Sasuke geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Tsukuyomi_?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada yang telah kembali dingin, "Madara, hm?"

Naruto menggeleng, "Kalau aku bilang tidak ada yang mati, kamu tak akan percaya, ya?"

"Lebih baik mati daripada disiksa _genjutsu_ kakek sendiri." balas Sasuke dengan nada mencemooh.

"Hhh... Kamu ini tidak bisa santai sedikit saja, ya?"

Sasuke tertawa tertahan sampai-sampai terdengar seperti mendengus. Ia kembali memperhatikan sekelilingnya dan sadar kalau ilusi yang memerangkapnya _sekarang_ terlihat sangat nyata. Dirinya, sosok yang penting baginya, dan Ichiraku Ramen. Tempat favorit Naruto dan guru kesayangannya, juga tempat yang dahulu mereka tandangi bersama-sama sebagai tim tujuh bersama Hatake Kakashi. Sasuke selalu protes bagaimana kedai ini selalu ramai—tetapi hari ini hanya ada dia dan Naruto saja. Andai ia masih menyisakan sedikit kenaifan, sudah pasti Sasuke akan memilih untuk selamanya berada di sini.

Kalau memang benar dirinya tertelan dalam teknik ilusi paling mematikan—_siapapun yang melakukan_—sudah jelas biang keroknya sangat _tahu _titik kelemahan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Ini _bukan_ jurus tolol turun temurun keluargamu, Teme." akhirnya Naruto pun menghela napas.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Jadi, siapa yang mati?"

"Itu…"

Naruto lagi-lagi menyunggingkan sebuah lengkungan—namun berbeda dengan yang sudah-sudah, Sasuke dapat melihat rasa bersalah yang besar dalam senyuman itu. Sebuah cerita yang tersirat, memori yang perlahan muncul ke permukaan, dan jerit yang sempat terlupakan. Entah bagaimana caranya Naruto mampu mentransfer kisah panjang mereka tanpa kata-kata. Namun, sungguh, Sasuke paham setiap detiknya—dan makna di balik ekspresi-ekspresi yang menguar berhasil membuahkan rasa sakit imajiner yang seolah menghantam ulu hati Sasuke. _Keras._

Ia _sudah tahu_.

"Kamu belum tidur semenjak kejadian itu, ya?" tanya Naruto dengan nada lembut. Nada yang satu-dua kali mengalun dalam benak Sasuke—"Satu minggu? Sepuluh hari? Aku heran kamu masih bisa hidup."

Sasuke perlahan mengangguk, "Aku… Tidak bisa tidur."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu ada di sini?" tanya Naruto lagi.

"Kurasa ada yang memaksaku untuk tidur." tanpa sadar Sasuke kembali mendengus, "Mungkin Sakura memasukkan sesuatu ke dalam tehku."

"Ha-ha-ha, ya, itu _memang_ Sakura-chan yang kita kenal, _ne_?" Naruto tergelak sejenak.

"Hmph—ya." jawab Sasuke, "Jadi—kamu _benar-benar_ sudah pergi, ya?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan yang memaksa pemilik tiga tanda lahir di kedua pipi itu tersenyum perih, "Kamu tahu tidak ada yang bisa aku lakukan selain—" ia tidak melanjutkan.

"—mengorbankan dirimu?" sambung Sasuke, sama getir.

Naruto hanya bisa mengangguk lemah.

Sasuke kembali menarik udara ke dalam paru-parunya dalam jumlah banyak. Bahkan terlalu banyak sampai-sampai ia merasa sangat sesak. _Ironis_.

"Aku tidak bisa seenaknya membiarkan Kurama menghabiskan _chakra-_nya, 'kan?" ucap Naruto sambil memperbaiki posisi duduknya, "Harus ada yang menyegel Juubi. Kalau bukan aku, siapa lagi menurutmu yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu?" nada suara Naruto berubah iseng.

"Sudah kuduga kamu akan mengatakan hal-hal tolol seperti itu." gumam Sasuke pasrah, "Kutebak—kamu sama sekali tidak merasa menyesal melakukannya."

Naruto kembali tertawa, "Aku berhasil menumpas kejahatan paling sinting dan melewati klimaks cerita bersamamu, Teme, kenapa aku harus menyesal?" pemuda riang itu berkacak pinggang.

Kedua mata obsidian Sasuke memicing.

"Bahkan setelah meninggalkanku, Dobe?"

Bibir itu langsung terkatup.

Sasuke enggan mengingat memori-memori yang tiba-tiba secara aktif menyerang otaknya. Pertarungan yang menguras tenaga. Yang melibatkan berbagai pihak. Yang menumpahkan terlalu banyak darah. Yang merenggut nyawa—dan salah satunya adalah milik seseorang yang mati-matian ia jaga. Sasuke tidak mengerti lagi mana yang lebih dahulu terjadi. Mengamuknya kombinasi Kurama-Naruto, dahsyatnya serangan para Kage, bombardir jutsu dari jajaran _edo tensei_, chakra-chakra yang berseliweran, menusuk, meledakkan, membabi-buta sampai pada titik kulminasi di mana gendang telinga sudah terlalu lelah untuk mentransfer suara. Dan tiba-tiba saja, keheningan yang aneh menyelimuti.

Hening aneh dan memilukan—terpecah oleh jeritan-jeritan menahan tangis. Sasuke ingat bagaimana punggungnya menghempas tanah dengan kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat tanah di sekitarnya berlubang sedalam satu kaki. Sasuke juga ingat dengan sekujur tubuhnya yang berdarah, terbakar, retak tulang, ia sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa sistem pernapasannya tetap bekerja. Sasuke pun ingat bagaimana Sakura berlari dan meneriakkan kata-kata yang sudah tidak bisa ia dengar dan membantunya berdiri untuk melihat pemandangan yang sama sekali tak mau ia saksikan.

Sasuke pun tidak pernah tidur semenjak hari itu.

"Hei, Dobe."

Naruto menyimak.

"Ini di dalam mimpi, 'kan?" Sasuke menguatkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kalau kamu lebih bisa mempercayai hal itu—ya." respon Naruto terdengar begitu tenang, "Ini mimpi, kalau begitu."

"Di dalam mimpi, berarti aku bisa semauku, 'kan?" pertanyaan susulan Sasuke terdengar gamang.

"Mana bisa seperti itu, Teme." tandas Naruto, "Kamu mau selamanya begini? Tidur dan tidak bangun-bangun lagi?" pemuda pirang itu geleng-geleng kepala, "Yang benar saja. Mana Uchiha Sasuke, buronan Konoha menyebalkan yang dahulu penuh ambisi?"

"Semua hal yang dahulu pernah kujadikan ambisi…" lelah, Sasuke berkata-kata—hanya untuk mengenang getir dari langkah demi langkah yang sudah ia lakoni sampai detik ini, "…sudah tercapai."

Naruto menunduk.

Sebelah tangannya terulur dan menepuk perlahan punggung tangan pucat milik Sasuke. Membuat pemuda berambut kelam itu menenggakkan kepalanya dan mempertemukan pandangan. Obsidian dan safir itu sama-sama menunjukkan gelegak asing. Mereka sama-sama mencari—dan kenapa, baru sekarang mereka saling menemukan refleksi yang terlambat hadir. Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya. Menautkan jemarinya dengan milik sahabatnya. Karena untuk orang inilah, ia berkali-kali membiarkan nyawanya berada di ujung tanduk—seolah milik Naruto lebih penting daripada miliknya sendiri.

"Aku gagal menjagamu, Naruto." Sasuke berbisik dengan emosi yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia tampakkan, "Aku—entahlah…"

"Bodoh." desis Naruto, "Rasa bersalahmu itu tidak penting untuk disimpan-simpan."

"Kamu yang bodoh, Dobe." ucap Sasuke sambil mengeratkan genggaman tangannya, "Aku—"

…_merindukanmu._

_Dasar bodoh—_

Lagi dan lagi, cara Sasuke mengatupkan mulutnya erat-erat membuat senyumannya tersungging.

"Aku sudah tewas, Sasuke." Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut dengan mantap, "Berbeda denganmu, aku sudah…" ia menggedikkan bahunya, "… _bebas_."

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, "Lalu—bagaimana denganku?"

"Lakukan saja apa yang kamu mau." jawab Naruto dengan nada ceria, "Mudah, 'kan?"

Tentu saja, Uchiha Sasuke mau tak mau tertawa pahit. Naruto selalu berhasil membuat orang serasional dirinya menjadi naïf dalam beberapa detik.

"Ya. Aku bisa melakukan yang aku mau." jawab Sasuke.

"Lalu, apa yang kamu inginkan, Teme?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

Sasuke memasang tampang seperti orang berpikir, "Entahlah, mungkin aku akan memulai hari-hariku dengan mencalonkan diri menjadi Hokage?"

"Ha! Berani kamu mencuri impian masa kecilku?" tantang Naruto dengan mata birunya yang berbinar.

"Ck, salah sendiri mati." candaan Sasuke yang sarkas sukses membuat Naruto tergelak, "Biar aku yang meneruskan cita-citamu itu. Aku tak akan mati sampai menemukan makna 'desa' yang sesungguhnya."

"Cih, mimpi apa aku punya rekan satu tim semenyebalkan kamu, Teme." Naruto pura-pura buang muka, namun tetap tak dilepaskannya genggaman itu.

"Kamu sendiri yang bilang aku bebas melakukan apapun." goda Sasuke—namun ekspresinya tetap keras dan datar, "Kenapa malah kamu yang sebal?"

"Ya-ya-ya, terserah kamu saja." ujar Naruto sambil geleng-geleng kepala. Menyerah.

"Tapi, sekarang… Jujur ada hal lain yang ingin kulakukan." kata Sasuke lagi setelah suasana di antara mereka sudah berubah menjadi rileks, "Di sini. Denganmu."

"Oh ya?" Naruto mencondongkan wajahnya ke hadapan Sasuke, "Dan, apa itu?"

Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda yang terkenal dengan sikap dinginnya itu, tersenyum hangat.

Ia mengacungkan sumpitnya dan melahap mangkuk yang penuh berisi potongan ramen dan berbagai makanan sampingannya. Naruto yang menyaksikan hal tersebut langsung berseri-seri. Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke bukan penggemar berat ramen—berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah mencapai tahap _maniak_. Mengajak Sasuke makan berdua di sini, sama saja susahnya dengan mengumpulkan para _Bijuu_. Seolah tak mau kalah, Naruto juga mengangkat sumpit dan dengan kalap menghabiskan satu mangkuk ramen dengan kecepatan cahaya. Sasuke tertawa, dan sekalipun ia tahu ini mimpi, ia tak percaya kalau ia memesan satu mangkuk ramen lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi. Dan lagi—

Sasuke yakin ia tak akan menderita gangguan tidur lagi.

.

(xXx)

.

_"If you attack Konoha, I will have to fight you… So save up your hatred and take it all on me, I'm the only one who can take it! It's the only thing I can do! I will shoulder your hatred and die with you! Because I'm your friend!" – Uzumaki Naruto to Uchiha Sasuke, chapter 486, page 13-14._

.

(xXx)

.

_**~ FIN~**_


End file.
